In order to always activate machines such as a gas engine, an elevator, a mining machine, and a construction machine, maintenance work for these machines is indispensable. One of useful technologies in the maintenance work is a technology in which an abnormality of a machine is detected, and a database including past cases is searched in order to inspect whether an abnormality occurred or not in the past using the type of the abnormality of the machine.
If there was a similar abnormality case in the past, measures for remedying the machine can be provided by searching the database, which enables a maintenance person to repair the machine using the provided knowledge. The present invention can be applied to machines that need maintenance work.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses one of the above-mentioned techniques for checking abnormalities, the types of which are most similar to the type of the abnormality of a questionable machine, out of similar abnormalities that occurred in the past judging from values detected by sensors mounted on the questionable machine. Subsequently, an abnormality that most frequently occurred of the most similar abnormalities that occurred in the past is regarded as the most likely case, and is provided to a maintenance person.